Currently, there exist many repositories of content. Often, these repositories store the same piece of content, but with their own metadata and identifiers. Each repository may be associated with a provider of content or a provider of metadata related to content. For example, Netflix® stores various pieces of content (e.g., movies, television shows) with metadata and identifiers that identify the content to Netflix and to users. Blockbuster Video also may store the same pieces of content with its own set of metadata and identifiers that are used to identify the content both internally and externally. Even though a piece of content stored by both entities may be the same, the metadata or identifiers used to describe or identify the piece of content may differ. In some cases, even though the substance of the piece of content may be identical, it may appear that the same content stored by both entities is two different pieces of content due to the mismatching metadata.